


一名一世界

by asukaJude



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Let's be honest these two swear a lot, M/M, Romance, Swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 直到其中一个人开口以前，他俩从没用昵称叫过对方。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	一名一世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say the Word and I'll Part the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141272) by [Ella (yo_itsella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_itsella/pseuds/Ella). 



打从十几岁开始， _哥们_ 和 _兄弟_ 就是Brett和Eddy口头词典的一部分。十多年来，他们用这两个词称呼彼此的次数远甚直呼其名——除却三不五时会偶尔换成 _傻逼_ 和 _鸟人_ 以外，而这得归功于那么多局的明星大乱斗对战。这讲话的德性实在根深蒂固，以至于别人跟他俩初次见面时往往会表达一下“你们俩居然是古典音乐家”之类的惊讶。

Eddy觉得很有意思。不管什么时候他回问一句“为什么这么说？”，对方给出的答案基本上都没什么区别——尽管大多数回答都很含糊。

“我也不知道啊，你俩就是感觉 _不太像_ 。”

“你们俩老张口叫对方滚蛋，感觉太微妙了，我可没预料到这一点。”

或者，就像某位朋友某一回正中红心地指出的那样，“你们俩太 _‘嘿，哥们哎’_ 那俗气范儿了。”这成了Eddy最喜欢的回答——出于种种原因，他们总是被脑补成高冷禁欲系，电子游戏啊派对啊膝盖破洞的牛仔裤啊骂街啊什么的应该一概不感兴趣——而他就喜欢打破刻板印象。

 _哥们_ 和 _兄弟_ 这两个称呼，甚至在他们开始约会之后都还保留着——用的次数稍微少了些，因为他们更常唤起了对方的名字，但仍然在用：不管是跟朋友一起出去玩的时候，还是打游戏的时候，还是录视频时一起歇斯底里地笑软了的时候。这是他们的一部分，他们也没觉得有什么改掉的必要。

两人在一起数月之后，某一天Eddy忽然意识到了这件事。一旦他开始琢磨，个中意味就有点奇怪了：他见过的其他伴侣会用到昵称，或者至少用 _“宝贝”_ 为对话增光添色，有时更会用些 _“甜心”“亲爱的”_ 之类腻歪的称呼，但肯定没人用 _“哥们”_ ，更别提 _“兄弟”_ 了。

但琢磨着换种方式来称呼对方感觉还更奇怪些。在以往的感情经历中，Eddy也用过些常见的爱称，甚至还乐在其中，但他实在没法想象从自己嘴里朝着Brett蹦出一声声 _“宝贝”_ 或 _“亲爱的”_ 。感觉太 _不对劲_ 了。

（有那么一回，他真有点蠢蠢欲动地想管Brett叫 _甜心_ 来着。然后怂了。可能改天吧。）

无论浪漫与否，Brett都不是那种肉麻兮兮的家伙。他为人处事更加直截了当：如果他喜欢你，他就说喜欢你；如果他想约你，那他就会开口约你；如果他爱你，那他也就会这么跟你说——而且不管是率先开口告白，还是后来随心而动抑或无穷无尽地说出口，他都不会有丝毫犹豫。Eddy很幸运地亲身体验了这一切。

所以Brett头一次叫他宝贝儿时着实出乎他意料。

那呼唤也相当随意，随意得好像他根本没意识到自己这么做了似的。就一句随口而出的“把砧板递给我好吗，宝贝儿？”彼时两人正在厨房里努力好好做上一顿正餐，而不是跟过去十天一样全靠外卖。

Eddy随手递给他之后才反应过来，但Brett正忙着找到合适的切菜刀，根本没注意到这一点。对此，Eddy还挺开心，因为那一个词在他的脊椎上激起了一阵甜蜜的小火花，而且他直觉晓得如果自己敢提上一嘴的话他就永远别想再听到Brett这么叫他了。

不过一周以后他就再次听到了。

Brett正拉着加沃特舞曲，而Eddy呢，决定用一段解释性的舞蹈来打断他的练习时间——这舞即便以Eddy的标准而言也够傻的——他应该提前做个伸展运动什么的准备准备。Brett只撑了几个小节就笑得拉不下去了，弓子在弦上直打滑，弹跳的节奏跟他自己肩膀颤动的节奏相映成趣。

“宝贝儿你 _干什么_ 呢？！”他还在接着笑，但他说出这个词的刹那，有一丝恐慌的神色在双眼中一闪而过，而且—— _喔_ 。

在察觉那神色的一瞬间，Eddy一点都没有迟疑——只是稍稍歪了一下身形——然后就更加夸张卖力地跳了起来。“我给你伴舞呢。你不懂艺术又不是我的错。”他往后甩了一下头发，然后用完全错误的姿势做了个单脚旋转，直把自己转得撞上了旁边的墙——不过这方法奏效了。Brett再次大笑起来，并在他故作姿态地揉起自己撞疼的胳膊的时候，投给了他一个感激的眼神。

那之后，Brett越来越经常地叫他 _宝贝儿_ 了。

Brett只在私下里这么叫过。但这个称呼开始如此频繁地替代 _哥们_ 和 _兄弟_ ，使得Eddy确定Brett老早就想这么叫他了，只是一直在等着他的允许。他好喜欢听到这个称呼，它以一种特殊的方式轻飘飘地浮在Brett的声线之上，在任何一种情况下说出来都始终如一——不管他是兴奋，还是被逗笑了，或是在两人紧紧缠绕着彼此那种急切到呼吸都难以为继的时候他轻喘着对着Eddy的耳朵说出——Eddy都非常享受。

某次拍视频的时候这个称呼不小心顺嘴说了出来，两人便在把素材发给剪辑桑之前把它剪掉了。有些东西，留给他们自己就好。

（玩明星大乱斗的时候也叫不上这个称呼，还是总会叫对方 _哥们_ 和 _兄弟_ 。 _草泥马_ 出现的次数紧随其后。）

而且，即便是很喜欢被叫作宝贝儿，但那仍然不是Eddy最喜欢的称呼。因为不管什么称呼都比不上Brett叫他名字的方式。

 _Eddy_ 这个名字从Brett嘴里冒出来的方式永远与别不同——Brett的声音会忽然笼上一层温柔，软软地念出那个辅音，再变轻一点落在最后那个元音上。这个名字每次都在他嘴里变得更柔软，仿佛他不懂得用其他任何方式去念它一样。那么安静，那么亲昵，就像一句 _我爱你_ ，就像他听他说过的任何话语一样。

 _宝贝_ 是私下里叫的， _Eddy_ 则是Brett叫的——且Eddy只属于Brett。

END


End file.
